Penguin Village (episode)
Penguin Village (んちゃ!追ってペンギン村, N'cha! Otte Pengin Mura; lit. "N'cha! Pursued to Penguin Village") is the fifty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball and the tenth episode of the General Blue Saga. The episode first aired on March 18, 1987. Summary The episode starts out with Goku, Krillin, and Bulma taking a break inside the Kame House. They had just gotten back from their adventure at Pirate Cave. Goku said that he was still determined to find his Four-Star Dragon Ball, but Bulma said that she did not want to go on any more adventures. So she asked if she could borrow Master Roshi's airplane, but soon realized that that was impossible because Launch had already flown away in the plane after she stole the treasure from them. A couple minutes later, General Blue entered the Kame House and tied up Goku, Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi in some sort of weird blue rope that made them unable to move. General Blue soon found all the Dragon Balls Goku and the others had collected, and took them. Right before he left, he planted a detonator next to them that would blow up in 5 minutes. Luckily, Launch arrived when there was only about a minute or two left. At first, she thought it was a joke, but Goku told her that it was not a joke and that he needed for her to untie him fast, and that there was no time to explain. After she had untied Goku, he threw the detonator out the window (with only like 2 or 3 seconds left before it was going to blow) Goku then headed out on his Flying Nimbus to retrieve the Dragon Balls that General Blue had stolen. He eventually finds General Blue and follows him, and after a while of following him, he ends up in this mysterious town. In the town a little girl named Arale was racing the Gatchan. At the Coffee Pot which is the local café Akane, Tsukutsun, Obotchaman and Peasuke are having a conversation about spring break when they end up hearing the plane blasting through the town. While flying over the town, the inhabitants look at Goku and Blue, and eventually Goku falls to the village because Blue tricked him with his jet engines, and he meets Arale. General Blue is so smug having got rid of Goku that he does not notice the mountain before him, and he crashes his plane on it. Cast Trivia *The Dr. Slump characters that made minor appearances in this episode are Manure-Boy, Poop-Boy, Bird-Poop-Boy, Donbei, Tsuruten Tsun, Kinoko Sarada, Suppaman, King Nikochan and Trampire. *Bulma and Krillin appear in an almost identical shot as Akane and Peasuke later in the episode. This is likely an attempt highlighting the similarities between the characters. *In one scene, when Goku is eating at the Kame House, he is shown without his arm sleeves, but a second after he has them. *The original mission for General Blue's troop was to capture the DragonBalls and the scientist who made Goku's radar (they believed this to be Master Roshi). In the episode, as Blue escapes both Roshi (the targeted "scientist") and Bulma (the actual Dragon Radar inventor) both ask to join the Red Ribbon Army to spare their lives. General Blue refuses them both, thus not completing his full mission. Gallery Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes